


Stories For Woodland Children

by orphan_account



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based off of a Sims save I'm so sorry, Demon!Beast, F/M, Miscarriage, Post-Canon, and by beast i don't mean that person from black butler, human Beatrice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding Wirt 5 years after the events of OTGW, Beatrice ends up finding out something she'd rather not about her own mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based on a Sims 3 save I have. You can find the whole thing here - mandrakesims.tumblr.com/tagged/over-to-moonlight-falls/chrono  
> (obviously, spoilers. for canon AND the story.)

5 years had passed since that night in the woods, going to be 6 this October. Wirt had graduated high school, Greg was about 13 by now, and the frog was still kicking. (Well...for now at least.)

He groaned, looking at the mountain of boxes in front of him.

“Well, being an adult isn't that bad so far!” Wirt sighed, kneeling down to open one of the boxes. “Hey, is that my old hat...? I thought mom had donated it to a thrift store or something...”

A pounding at the door interrupted him. 

“Coming!” He yelped, tripping over boxes before opening the door. 

He was greeted by a young woman, around his age, with red hair wearing a blue dress. She pulled him into a releived hug.

“I found you.” She sniffled.  
“I...uh...who are you?” Wirt squeaked, patting her on the back.  
“You don't remember? T-the woods?” She asked, he face turning to worry.  
“Could you tell me your name first?” He asked, hugging her back.  
“Beatrice.” She replied.   
“Bea...trice...the bird?! You're the bird?!” Wirt said, his eyes widening. “I was wondering what happened to you!”  
“Can I come inside?” Beatrice asked.  
“Sure, it's pretty hot outside today...” Wirt replied, ushering her in.  
“Ew. That couch is hideous.” She said with disgust, gesturing the couch Wirt's mother had given him for no reason whatsoever.  
“Yeah. I've always hated it, I think mom gave it to me to get it away from the house...” He laughed. “It would look better in an 80 year old grandma's house.”  
“So...why are you here?” Beatrice asked, kicking the couch.  
“Eh, college stuff.” Wirt shrugged. “Needed my own place.”  
“You're going to college?” Beatrice gasped, her eyed widening “College college?”  
“...Of course. Who doesn't?” Wirt snorted.  
“Uh...women like me for all I know.” She shrugged, flopping on the hideous couch.  
“Beatrice? How long were you a bird?” Wirt asked awkwardly.  
“Well, as far as I know...” Beatrrice replied, counting her fingers, “About 200 years if it's still 2015.”  
“200 years?” Wirt blubbered. “1815?”  
“Yeah? I was born in 1801, and bird form offers immortality so...” She sighed. “So women can go to college now?”  
“Of course. They still can't get free birth control but whatever.” Wirt replied, sitting down next to her.  
“Can I go to college with you?” Beatrice asked.  
“Sure, I guess. It costs a lot of money, and you'll have to do testing...” Wirt muttered. “Plus you might need to change your clothes unless you want to look like a cosplayer.”  
“Coswhatnow?” She snorted.  
“Nevermind.” Wirt laughed.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOM HOLY FUCK I UPDATED EVEN THOUGH IT'S SHORT
> 
> Also, next chapter will have, for those in the know, "Somma Dat".
> 
> PS, I wrote most of this to "Dream" by Imagine Dragons. Listen to it while reading for full effect. I may make a full mix for this story soon :Y

The next 2 months were a blur, teaching Beatrice about modern culture, helping her with exams, phone calls from Greg, and so on. 

Now it was the first day of winter break.

“Hey Wirt?!” Beatrice shouted, sorting the mail.  
“Yeah?!” Wirt shouted back.  
“That cranky green eyed kid from art studies invited us to a party! Or at least it looks like a party invite...I think.” She announced, tossing an envelope to Wirt, who shrugged and tore it open.  
“What's it say?” She asked.  
“You were right, it's a party invitation...but it would be a bad idea.” He muttered, shaking his head.  
“Why?” Beatrice asked, cocking her head.  
“J-just...just a bad idea. Plus it's a college party. I-it'll probably have alcohol.” Wirt stuttered, shaking his head.  
“Something wrong?” She asked, sitting down and attempting to comfort Wirt, who was clearly distressed.  
“Alcohol...it's not a good idea. Ever. I-it can make people do things they don't want to...even kill them.” He muttered, crumping the invitation and tossing it in the trash can across the room, “How about we go to that bowling alley by the coffee shop? No alcohol there!”  
“Okay then!” Beatrice perked up. God, she was cute.

After they found out that the bowling alley was closed for repairs, the park appeared to be the next best option.

“Hey Wirt?” Beatrice asked, turning her head. “Why were you so jittery earlier, about the alcohol thing?”  
“Well, um, I should tell you.” Wirt confessed. “Remember that girl I told you about, the one I made the mixtape for?”  
“Yeah?” She replied.  
“We did start dating...but about a month after it started...well, she kind of died.” He choked out. “S-she went out to a new years' party and Funderberker offered her a ride home...she didn't notice really that he was totally plastered and he drove into a street lamp, she died on impact and he went a few days later.”   
“Wirt, oh my god...” Beatrice gasped. “I'm so sorry...”  
“It's not your fault. It was Funderberker's.” Wirt sobbed. “But I still have you and Greg.”  
“I can't even begin to imagine how painful that was...” She sniffed, hugging him tightly. “I promise I won't leave you like that.”  
“T-thanks. I won't do that to you either, okay?” He said, trying to smile.  
“You better not after all we went through in the forest!” Beatrice snorted.

Wirt brushed a bit of hair out of her face, giving her a genuine smile. 

“Pfft, what's that for?” Beatrice giggled.  
“This.” Wirt breathed, leaning in.

And then he kissed her.


End file.
